


Haru

by feraldruid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, Gay Panic, M/M, Slow Burn, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, will add more tags as i figure out the plot more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldruid/pseuds/feraldruid
Summary: the boys are competitive and gay. thats it





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> oh hello just posting the start to my first fic here at uh *squints* ah. 2 am.  
> i promise i will make the next chapters way longer  
> enjoy

It started in the spring. Yeah, that’s when Tobio’s life started to go to shit, crumbling from its foundation.

At first it started with lingering glances during practice, usually after he’d set up for a quick. As the ball levitated seamlessly before Hinata’s outstretched hand, Tobio was allowed a glimpse of what he’d like to call ‘scientific research’. This research, of course, was purely for competition reasons alone. You know, you have to know your enemy to pull ahead; or whatever that quote was.

So, as the redhead soared through the air, flying to meet _his_ toss, Tobio was allowed this opportunity of inconsequential gawking. First, it was the way his messy red locks shone obnoxiously candent against the harsh lighting of the gym.

“No wonder everyone has their eyes on him during a game.” he thought to himself. His hair was stupidly loud, just like his personality. “At least it helps draw attention away from the others.” he reflected.

Next was the look of concentration on his face; the sliver of a tongue peeking out from his mouth. For some reason, Tobio seemed to get caught up on this particular look he made. The way his amber eyes were void of all emotion; the only thing of importance being the toss Tobio gave to him. It was like his face said “I am grateful for each and every toss I get, so I’ll come at them with all I have”, which made Tobio want to toss for him all the more.

Lastly was the way his shirt rode up just above his belly button, allowing for just a glimpse of the redhead’s toned form. Tobio knew he was built, hell, they’d spent the past year training their bodies to perfection together, he’d known. However, each time Tobio was graced with the chance to glimpse at the shrimp’s figure, he was stunned into silence. The flex of his thighs when he crouched down to recieve, the outline of his calves as he jumped higher than anyone else on the court, the way his biceps tightened when spiking one of their crazy quicks; not to mention his abs when they’re changing in the clubroom and--

Ok, getting a bit off topic. The point is Tobio was enamored by Hinata’s presence, both on and off the court. _Why_? He truly had no idea. He figured his subconscious just honed in on these sorts of things, scouting for weaknesses he could possibly use against the little shrimp. Apparently their rivalry had rewired Tobio’s brain, forcing him to analyze every aspect of the redhead and use it as a countermeasure. So far though, he really hadn’t found any. 

“Guess this calls for more research..” he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey new update with over triple the amount of words as last chapter! took me a bit but ive finally set up the plot in a way i like so! please enjoy!

Now, it was spring; the start of their third year. Sakura petals danced in front of the raven-haired boy’s face, causing him to scrunch up his nose, before they slowly made their descent, pooling around his feet.

Tobio was currently waiting outside the school entrance for a certain redhead along with his bike. Glancing down at his phone, he checked the time. Five fifty-seven. He’s late. _For being early at least_  Tobio mused.

Not even a minute after he’d checked his phone Tobio was jumping at the sudden outburst breaking through the frigid air surrounding him.

“Kageyama-kun!” came a shout from atop the hill. Tobio looked up to see the blundering redheaded idiot pedaling down the hill at an alarming rate, one hand waving haphazardly as he directed the _brightest_  smile in Tobio’s direction.

The sun hadn’t even come up yet, but Hinata’s smile was enough to bring a shock to his senses, waking him up. That, along with the impending doom of Hinata’s bike crashing into him on the first day of school.

“Dumbass slow down!” Tobio shouted as Hinata showed no sign of stopping the closer he got to Kageyama.

Hinata skidded to a halt, just barely missing Tobio’s feet while doing so, sending gravel everywhere in the process. He pointedly looked up at Tobio, beaming as he did so. His cheeks were flushed red as he rubbed the back of the neck nervously mouthing what seemed to look like a ‘sorry’.

The scene caused Tobio to flush, and he casually brought up a hand to cover his warming face under the guise of an itchy nose. _How does he look so cute this early?_  he pondered. His body felt warm, despite the forecast for the day being a chilling twenty five degrees.

“Oi, hurry up.” Tobio muttered while turning his back to Hinata. _Too bright_  he thought. “It’s our first day of practice as third years, we can’t be running late.” he continued as he started towards the gym.

“Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t even late! You just have an extremely skewed concept of what being on time means! Bakayama!” Hinata retorted as he ran after Tobio, the clattering of his bike growing louder as he caught up.

Tobio snorted at the nickname. “Who are you calling an idiot, dumbass?” he questioned the redhead. Hinata huffed in response while beginning to walk faster. Tobio took note of this and began to pick up his own pace, to which Hinata ran off at full speed towards the bike rack all the while issuing a challenge in the air.

“Last one to the bike rack buys the other milk!” Hinata shouted giddily. Now _this_  set Tobio into gear; he was going to make sure Hinata bought him that milkbox like his life depended on it.

 

* * *

 

The sun was bright and warm despite what the morning had foreshadowed. The pavement was warm beneath Shouyou’s legs. The hint of summer was in the air, but was seized from them each time the clouds chose to obscure the sun.

It was noon, and Shouyou was basking in the fleeting warmth, his knees tucked behind his arms and a small smile on his face as he leaned against his own shoulder. Kageyama sauntered over to the meeting spot, two milkboxes in tow.

“Here.” Kageyama said, bringing a milkbox down to Shouyou’s face. The redhead lifted his head in response, first glancing at the milk, then back at Kageyama. He hesitated for a moment, observing the flush that spread across Kageyama’s face before taking the milk from him with a belated smile. _He’s probably just upset that he lost_  Shouyou told himself.

“Thanks, Bakayama!” Shouyou garbled around the plastic straw shoved between his teeth. Tobio muttered something along the lines of a ‘yeah, whatever’ before sticking his straw between his own lips.

They sat in silence for a while, save for the obnoxious slurping noises coming from Shouyou’s milkbox.

Shouyou began to absentmindedly pull out the blades of grass that grew before his feet before chancing a look at his raven-hair counterpart. “Hey Kageyama, have you ever kissed anyone?” Shouyou asked, tilting his head.

Coughing and spluttering filled the once comfortable silence.

“W-what? Why would you ask that?” Kageyama exclaimed, his face turning an impossible shade of red.

“Jeez, calm down!” Shouyou shouted whilst smacking Kageyama’s back, hoping to clear his airways of milk. “It just crossed my mind.” he said. _Well not really_  he thought, thinking back to the interrogation his sister had instigated last night.

_"Shouyou! Shouyou! Have you ever kissed anyone?” Natsu had questioned, jumping around his legs in excitement._

_Shouyou giggled. “Of course!” he exclaimed, crouching down to meet her. “I give you a kiss every night before bed!” he reminded her._

_“No, no! A real kiss!” she said, taking her hands and squishing the tiny digits against her thumbs, proceeding to press the hands together in a show of what a ‘real kiss’ was._  

After the encounter, Shouyou had mulled it over all night. Had he really never kissed anyone, anyone at all, in his seventeen years of life? Didn’t most people already have their first kisses by now? Have even kissed more than one person? The unanswered questions and anxiety had continued to gnaw at him even as he slipped into sleep that night and continued on through the morning.

“I was just curious...” Shouyou reassured Kageyama, wondering whether it was a bad idea to bring it up. He was just looking for the possible comfort that he had not been alone in his inexperience, which he had expected from his socially inept counterpart.

Kageyama turned his head away from the redhead’s curious eyes, his face still crimson and his mouth wobbly.

Shouyou took that as a refusal to answer, which was fine. He’d invaded Kageyama’s privacy, just like Natsu had invaded his. He understood being embarrassed, hell _he was_  embarrassed. Even if Kageyama _had_  come across his first kiss, which Shouyou kind of doubted considering his personality, it was a personal matter. Even after all this time, Kageyama still was reluctant when it came to sharing things about himself; it was completely understandable that he had frozen up at the mere mention of the topic.

A small sound came from the boy next to him, almost completely imperceptible, had it not been for Shouyou’s hyper awareness of Kageyama’s silence up to now.

“Huh?” Shouyou questioned.

“I said… no.” Kageyama responded.

Shouyou’s mouth dropped a bit. _Oh_. He had expected it, he really was, due to the other’s personality, but then again, how could anyone _not_  have kissed him? He was objectively the most attractive guy on the team and Shouyou was sure he’d seen Kageyama get confessed to behind the gym on at least five different occasions. Meanwhile, no one in his entire school career had ever confessed to him.

Shouyou laughed nervously, trying to hide his satisfaction. “Seriously? Never?” he enquired. “I guess it’d make sense, seeing as you’re all…” Shouyou waved his hands around Kageyama, hoping they would explain what he couldn’t.

Kageyama narrowed his brows. “What? What am I?” he asked, a scowl setting into his face.

“You know, you’re all like… gwah!” he explained, flailing his hands again. “And you always have that look on your face like you’re going to murder a puppy. It’s a wonder that girls even confess to you!” Shouyou said.

“Any of those girls would’ve been lucky to date me.” Kageyama huffed out, kicking the dirt. “Besides, I’d make a way better boyfriend than you.” he declared.

Shouyou gasped, affronted by his friend’s accusation. “Yeah right! I’d be the perfect boyfriend! You wouldn’t even stand a chance!” he shouted.

“Oh yeah?” Kageyama sneered.

“Yeah!” Shouyou boasted. “I’ll prove it to you!” he snapped.

Kageyama’s smirk disappeared and was instead replaced with a look of confusion. “How? You don’t even have a girlfriend.” he reminded him.

“Then- then I’ll just date you to prove it!” Shouyou shouted, his face burning.

Kageyama’s breath hitched, his face once again turning an impossible shade of red. “I-I’ll show you that you don’t know what you’re talking about!” the raven-haired boy objected. “I’ll be even better than you!” he claimed.

“Fine!” Shouyou answered. “Starting tomorrow, we’ll date for two weeks starting tomorrow to see who _really_  makes the better boyfriend!” he declared. Kageyama’s face was still flaming when Shouyou stomped away.

“You will be wooed!” Shouyou warned, passively raising a hand to his cheeks as he headed in the opposite direction of the raven-haired boy. His face was warm. _It’s from the excitement of a new challenge_  he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u cant tell i /love/ italics


End file.
